


[完结]我能和你火种融合吗（路蜂）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 大黄蜂, 有拆卸, 路蜂, 路障
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]我能和你火种融合吗（路蜂）

【怎么认识的？就是以前在一起打打打，后来不打了，就认识了。】  
【就这么简单？】  
【当然也经历了很多事……】  
【比如？】  
【你问这个干吗？】  
【给我讲讲呗。】

以前在战场上我就经常能见到那个明黄色的身影，我知道，他叫大黄蜂，是擎天柱手下的侦察兵。他身手灵活，反应迅速，给我们这边造成很大的麻烦。那个时候只是一心想打败他，看他在我面前哭。不知道为什么，就是想看他哭。

【你这想法很危险啊，这是不是就是占有欲？】

后来停战了，大家渐渐熟悉起来。因为我和他的工作性质相似，所以有时候他会找我聊工作上的事。一来二去，聊工作上的事就变成了聊生活上的事。再后来，有时在朋友的聚会上也能见着，不过也仅限于普通朋友。  
真正算得上有进一步肢体接触是某一天，声波和惊天雷他们要去游乐园玩，我本来对这个没兴趣的，红蜘蛛软磨硬泡把我拉了出去。然后到了那里才发现大黄蜂也来了。这也不奇怪，我知道他跟声波和惊天雷的关系都比较要好。

【其实你是知道他也在，才答应去的吧。】  
【没有没有。】  
【呵呵。继续说。】

我们玩了不少东西，也挺开心的，旋转木马啊，海盗船啊，空中飞人啊。他一直都很兴奋，我也兴致挺高，直到——

【怎么了？】  
【我们去了鬼屋。】  
【很可怕吗？】  
【这辈子的黑历史。】

我从来不知道这世界上还有一个地方可以比战场的死亡更能让我恐惧。看着那些飘来飘去的白色的东西，我的火种里没来由地一阵害怕。我不停地告诉自己那是假的，不是真的，可是该死的背景音乐还在火上浇油，那些乱七八糟的东西在我光镜前闪来闪去，时不时还能听到角落里传来的尖叫，我快崩溃了，我知道我已经在流清洗液了。我死死地抓着大黄蜂的手，一点也不敢放开。  
渣的，被声波嘲笑我也认了！我就不放手！  
后来我总觉有什么东西在跟着我，实在受不了了，我小声地跟大黄蜂说：“你能带我离开这里吗？”  
大黄蜂点点头，然后就拉起一条胳膊狂奔。  
他跑的特别快，一转眼就消失在门口。  
我愣愣地站在原地。  
普神啊！他抓着一个鬼的胳膊跑出去了！我还能隐约听到那个鬼说“你抓我干什么快放手啊我还没下班呢要约P也得等晚上啊……”  
然后我才发现，我一直抓着的，是另一个鬼。  
此刻，他正站在我旁边，冲我微微一笑。  
我可能发出了我下流水线以来最大声最凄惨的一声尖叫，然后我就什么也不记得了。

【听说你后来是被他公主抱着出来的。】  
【是的……】  
【听说你当时已经快把火种给哭出来了。】  
【是的……】  
【听说其他TF就在门口看着你哭。】  
【是的……】

等我再次上线的时候，我已经在大黄蜂家里了。他说救护车来看过我了，没什么事，只是惊吓过度导致油压表爆了，换了一个，休息休息就好了。我其实挺不好意思的，因为我比他大，也比他高，没想到还没看到他哭，我先哭了。  
真丢机。  
我这辈子再也不去鬼屋了。

【等等，这其实是好事，你们开始同居了是不是？】

说是同居，其实是因为我当时被吓的太厉害了，荣格诊断我患上了创伤后应激障碍，预后不详，恢复时间未定。我害怕独自在家，害怕夜里关灯充电，大黄蜂不放心我，就让我住在他家里。每晚临充电前，他都会过来看一下我的情况，看一看壁灯是否开着。我觉得很过意不去，就提出帮他承担一部分家务。本来一直都相安无事的，但是有一天，停电了。

【你怎么不说了？】  
【说什么？】  
【停电了之后呢？发生了什么？】  
【该发生的不该发生的都发生了。】  
【想听详细的。】  
【没有。】  
【诶？】

当房间黑暗的一瞬间，我本能地想尖叫。可是我硬生生地压住了，我想到了这是在大黄蜂家，如果我尖叫可能会吓到他。而且其实我当时已经恢复的差不多了，没那么怕黑了。

【你原来是赖在他家不走？】

虽然没有叫出来，但是我还是挺害怕的。我平静了一下火种，打开夜视镜，慢慢摸到充电床，坐到地板上，靠着床边。这个姿势让我觉得很安全。我哆哆嗦嗦地摸着自己的枪，绷直了脊柱，我听到我的装甲发出咔擦咔擦的声音。  
然后我听到大黄蜂在外面拍门，是很急的那种拍。他在外面叫我的名字，可是我哆嗦的连话都说不出来。这个时候我才想到，渣的，我锁门了。

【你在他家还锁门干什么啊？怕被他拆了？】

我也不知道我那天CPU怎么抽筋了，居然锁了门。  
反正我哆嗦着没法说话也动弹不了，大黄蜂在那边拍的PIAPIA响。  
然后又安静了下来。  
我一下子都要哭出来了。  
渣的他别以为我充电了走了吧？  
然后，门口传来一阵砸门声。不是，不是砸，是直接拿粒子枪轰开的。  
大黄蜂端着枪就跑进来了，他脚步特别急，我都怕他把地板给踩塌了。他跑过来一边安慰我，一边抱住了我。  
我不知道我当时是什么样子的，但是一定很糟糕。我浑身的线路都在打颤，发声器里一个音也出不来，我的手指完全僵硬了，握着我的枪根本掰都掰不开。  
大黄蜂搂着我的脖子，贴着我的音频接收器对我说：“路障，你闭上光学镜。我就在你旁边，这儿什么都没有，除了我，什么都没有。只有我，我在呢。”  
他说了好几遍，我才终于慢慢放松了下来。他掰开我的手指，把我的枪和他的枪都扔到了一边，我没睁开光学镜，但我能感到他就在我面甲旁边，我能听到他发声器里有细小的咕哝声，就像，就像蓝星上的猫科动物一样。他的装甲蹭着我，让我又痒又不敢动。  
“你好点了没？”我听到他问我。  
我点了点头。其实这么黑我也不知道他看到了没有，但是我确实说不出话来了。  
他应该是看到了，我听到他的语气变得轻快起来。他还是抱着我的脖子，额头抵着我的额头。“那就好。”  
我其实一点也不好。我头一次跟他这么近距离接触。我忽然有种想亲他的冲动。我感觉到他的气息就贴在我的面甲前面，我不敢睁开光学镜，我快死机了。  
他忽然凑近我的脖子，我能感到他排出的置换气体喷在我的脖颈。  
“路障，你用的什么清洗剂？这个味道挺好闻。”  
什么清洗剂？我怎么知道什么清洗剂？我就是随手拿了一瓶随便用的！渣的我怎么知道你买的什么清洗剂？话说你自己买的你不知道吗？  
他在我的脖颈那里一边蹭一边轻声说：“好像是能量糖和无极仙混合的味道，嗯，有点甜，还有点香，挺好闻的……我喜欢这个味道。”  
不知道怎么回事，我抬起头，傻乎乎地抱住了他。  
我能感到他和我近在咫尺。  
我忽然感到自己的唇上，覆上了另外一个温度，比我的体温稍微高一点的温度。  
他在亲我。  
渣的他在亲我！  
我整个机都傻了。  
大黄蜂可能还是有点年轻，好像也没什么经验。他只是在我的唇角边处亲吻着，轻轻舔了几下，然后就准备离开。  
然后我的手终于能动弹了。  
我扣住了他的头雕后面。他好像有点意外。  
我另一只手抱住他，疯狂地撬开他的双唇，把舌头伸了进去，我舔着他的牙齿，吮吸着他的舌头，我含住他的舌根，探索他的口腔节点，我的舌头在他的嘴里重压重舔，放肆地上下旋转翻动，我听到粘腻的水声随着他的电解液溢了出来。  
他的换气声加重了。他好像想推开我。但是说真的，我的力气可比他要大。我一把把他推到了充电床上，一手扣住他的双手，另一只手开始抚摸他胸甲前的车灯。他开始颤抖着手抗拒。我猜对了，这里是他的敏感带。我一边用力吸吮他的舌头，一边把手探进他的车灯缝隙里，揉捏里面的管线，把那些整齐的电缆搅动的乱七八糟。  
我听到他发出了一声隐忍的呻吟。  
这一声彻底打破了我的理智。  
我控制不住自己似的掰掉了他的对接面板。应该很疼，我听到他闷哼了一声。但是我顾不了那么多了，我把手指伸了进去。还没开始分泌润滑液的接口有点生涩，而且紧的几乎连一根手指都容不下。  
大黄蜂跟我不一样，他是初拆。  
我强忍着自己，放慢了速度。我耐心地舔吻着他的舌头，在感觉到他的接口开始慢慢放松而且有润滑液流出来的时候，我小心地把手指伸了进去。大黄蜂还是难受地扭动了一下，他咬到了我的舌头。  
很疼，但是我知道他更疼。我扶着他的膝轴承，慢慢地沾着那些润滑液，在他的对接通道里旋转手指，一点一点蹭过每一寸褶皱，找到那些传感节点，在里面画圈着按压。他的润滑液流的更多了，我听到他的发声器里有颤音。  
受到鼓励我又伸进去一根手指，他差点叫出来。我还是耐心，耐心，再耐心，直到我的手指抵到了一个很小的零件，他忽然用手牢牢地掐住我的肩甲，特别用力。  
我知道那是能源镜。我也知道那个小东西会让他过载。  
感觉已经扩张和润滑的差不多了，我抽出手指，打开自己的对接面板，输出管早已经充能完毕。我对准那个接口，一点点顶了进去。大黄蜂咬着下唇不说话，几乎都要咬破了。我能借着外面微弱的光看到他的面甲上都是冷凝液。我一边俯身亲吻他，一边慢慢地往里送我的管子，混合着润滑液一一撑开他接口里的敏感神经。在我含着他的舌头吸吮的时候，我忽然感觉到管子顶端又顶到了能源镜上，然后他的接口一阵抽搐，直接把我夹过载了。我的交换液全喷了出来，灌满了他的次级油箱。他也把润滑液喷在了我的腹甲上。我伏在他的机体上，排气扇一瞬间全速打开，子系统同步短路，我的光学镜几乎一片雪花。  
过了许久，我才慢慢再次重新启动机体的各个功能。大黄蜂还是没有上线，他的机体上粘腻一片，光学镜紧紧地闭着，换气扇平稳地运行着。  
我帮他把充电插槽扣好，给他留下一条内讯，说我已经好了，就跟逃命似的离开了他家。

我觉得我挺渣的。大黄蜂收留我帮助我，我却把他拆了个精光，事后还跟缩头乌龟似的不敢见他。但是后来再次见到大黄蜂的时候，他却完全没有任何不满。  
确切点说，他根本就没有看我一眼。  
我挺失落的。其实那天走了之后我就后悔了，本来以为大黄蜂再次见到我会要么揍我一顿要么哭唧唧地要我回去，可是没有，什么都没有。他连看都没看我。  
我不相信他在记忆扇区里把我删掉了，可是他对我的表情就像个陌生人一样。

【我觉得你简直就是自作自受。】  
【没错，是的。我当时也是这么想的。】  
【那后来呢？你们怎么又和好了？】  
【后来我想了很多方法，我就像个幼生体一样，幼稚地想引起他的注意。然而都于事无补。】  
【好悲催。】  
【直到有一天，他受了伤。】  
【啊？好老套的剧情。】  
【是很老套，所以你干嘛还要听呢？】  
【不不不，我要听！】

他被等离子能量炮击中了火种舱旁边的胸甲，差一点就回不来了。救护车费了好大的劲才保住了他的火种。在他受伤昏迷不醒期间，我自告奋勇承担起了照顾他的任务。那段时间我几乎一直守在他身边，连补充能量和充电都没离开过。好在，没过多久，大黄蜂终于醒了。

【他是不是很感动你一直陪着？】  
【没有。他醒来第一件事就是找他的通讯器。】  
【他要那个干什么？跟别人报平安？】  
【不是。】  
【那是什么？】  
【他打开一个交友软件，在上面找……】  
【找什么？】  
【找约P对象。】  
【纳尼？】

我一把夺过他的通讯器扔到地上，气的不知道说什么好。他丝毫不在意，拖着晃悠悠的机体就下床要捡回来。  
我把他按回床上，特别生气地说：“你CPU被打坏了？还没恢复呢你找什么约P对象！”  
他白了我一眼说：“你管的宽。”  
我无语。我是管的宽了，因为他和我并没有什么关系。但我还是说：“因为救护车让我在这里照顾你，我有责任对你的健康负责！”  
他又白了我一眼：“那等我恢复了就可以了吧。”  
我简直要被他气死了，然后CPU一抽说了一句：“可以。要不要找我？”  
大黄蜂上下打量了我一下，摇了摇头。“不要，你技术不好。”  
妈了个鸡啊！这简直比打脸还疼啊！是可忍孰不可忍啊！

【然后呢？你怎么反击的？】  
【我一气之下，按住他，在病床上把他拆了。】  
【哇……你可真是行动派。】  
【呃……】  
【那然后呢？】  
【然后我就被救护车焊到了威震天的办公室门口。】  
【啊？为什么？他怎么知道的？】  
【因为病房里有摄像头。擎天柱亲自下令的。】  
【那你真是活该了。】  
【后来我才知道，擎天柱本来让救护车焊我三个月再放下来的。但是第三天，我就被放下来了。】  
【是威总嫌你天天在门口丢机现眼了吧？】  
【不是，是大黄蜂跟擎天柱求情的。】

我第一时间就去大黄蜂家找他。他不开门，我知道他在里面。没办法，我只好给他发内线。  
我说：“我要进去。”  
他说：“我不在家。”  
我说：“我听到你吃零食的声音了。”  
他说：“我家不欢迎你。”  
我说：“那你出来，我有话对你说。”  
他说：“我懒得出去。”  
我说：“那你能量糖吃完了总得出来吧？”  
他说：“我买了三大盒，够我吃半年的。”  
我说：“我卧室柜子左手边第二个抽屉里还有一盒呢，记得吃，别过期了！”  
他说：“啊？我怎么不知道那还有糖？”  
我说：“是你让我买了放那里的。你忘了？”  
他沉默了一会儿没说话。过了一会信息又发了过来：“我找到了。里面还有我找了好久的游戏。”  
我说：“是上次你找我一起打游戏之后顺手放那的。”  
他说：“嗯。想起来了。”  
我说：“我能进去了吗？”  
他说：“不能。”  
我说：“我能陪你在门口聊天吗？”  
他说：“不能。”  
我说：“我能亲你吗？”  
他说：“不能。”  
我说：“我能忘了你吗？”  
他说：“不能。”  
我开始在门口傻笑。  
他也反应了过来，我听到客厅里有跺脚的声音。他有小脾气的时候就会跺脚，我知道。  
我默默地数着。一，二，三，四，五，六，七……  
数到七的时候，门打开了。  
我以下了流水线以来最快的速度闪进门里，然后抱住了他。  
他推了我几下，但是他没我力气大。  
然后他又踩了我一脚。  
渣的，真疼，我清洗液都要出来了。  
但我还是没松手。  
开玩笑，再松开又不知道什么时候才能抱住了。  
我牢牢地箍住他的机体，把额头抵着他的额头。  
他很生气地哼了一声。  
我说：“刚才还有个问题，我想问你。”  
他没说话。  
我说：“我能和你火种融合吗？”

【诶？你怎么不讲了？他答应了没啊？】  
【你觉得呢？不然你是从哪儿来的？】*注1  
【哦，也就是说……】

大黄蜂推开门进来，看到一大一小两个机体正凑在沙发里嘀嘀咕咕。  
【你们在干什么？】  
【爸，你回来了！】路小蜂立刻正身坐好，摆出一个纯良无辜的笑容。  
【你们在干什么呢？你作业写完了吗？】大黄蜂看着扔在门口的书包。  
【哦哦我这就去写！】路小蜂冲路障眨了眨光镜，飞快地拎着书包跑回自己的卧室。  
【你们在干什么？】大黄蜂看着酷似自己的小机体消失之后，转头问路障。  
【讲故事。】路障一本正经地说。  
【讲什么故事？】大黄蜂显然不相信。  
【路小蜂一直缠着我要听我们以前的故事。】路障解释说。  
【你都告诉他了？】大黄蜂有点紧张。  
【差不多吧。从认识，到你答应我火种融合。】路障点点头。  
【连……连我们两次对接都……？】大黄蜂的面甲有点发烫。  
路障走过来，抱住大黄蜂，亲昵地把额头抵住他的额头。  
【没有。那是我们俩的回忆，谁也不告诉。】*注2

注1：塞二代们的设定是由已经火种融合的两方，取出自己的火种一部分，融合之后，造出一个结合两个TF机体基因代码的小机体中，放进去，激活而得。

注2：路障没有告诉路小蜂，所以在他回忆和大黄蜂的初次对接时，路小蜂并没有一句提问的话。


End file.
